BlahBlahBlah
by itssophieyall
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends forever but when an incident leaves Bella mute both Edward and his dad try to help Bella leaving her confused. M for a reason ;- AU; NO vampires. If you have problems with age difference , don't read.
1. Chapter 1 : Four Kinds of Syrup

Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.

I wish I owned it, well I wish I owned Emmett and Carlisle .... 3

Anyways, they are HER characters (-:

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Pick up the phone, Edward. Pick up!" I was grumbling into my cell phone as I stuffed my bag full of part essentials: dress, shoes, make up, hair spray.

"_Hey, you've reached Edward and I ain't here right now. You know what to do!" _

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I know you're sleeping. I'm leaving now; don't say I didn't call in advance." Snapping the phone shut I grabbed the back I'd packed and started towards the door. Stopping only in the bathroom to check my hair in the mirror I skipped downstairs.

"Hey Bells, what are you up to tonight?" Charlie knew exactly what I was doing tonight. Well he wouldn't know every detail but he knew the outline of night.

"Uh, I'm heading off to Edward's. It's Jessica's party tonight." I tried not to roll my eyes, the minute I started talking Charlie's eyes drifted back to his baby; the flat screen. He was trying to look vaguely interested and let's be honest; it wasn't working out for him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you mentioning that last week." Wrong. The party was organized two days ago. "What time will you be home?" Resisting the temptation to put her hand to her forehead in disbelief Bella grabbed her keys from the table with the phone.

"Dad, I'm staying at Edward's remember? I'm staying the night, going to lunch with him and his Grandparents then we're going to the movies to see the new Harry Potter film, again, and we're coming back here for dinner." Charlie just nodded, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Mmkay, well have fun honey. Say hi to the Cullens' for me and I'll see you two for dinner." I rolled my eyes, swept in and kissed his cheek and after struggling with the old front door, hit the ice cold air.

You might think that it's weird that my Dad doesn't have an issue with me staying with a guy when I'm only sixteen but it isn't like that with Edward and I; we're best friends and nothing more. Edward and I have been best friends forever. His dad, Carlisle, is the town Doctor and I'm the town klutz so it made sense that we would, at some point, meet. We were two, my dad's told us the story a million times; at least.

**//x\\**

"_You fell out of the car, back then we had a big Land Rover™, while we were driving. I think you must have been fiddling with the door handle and you're seat belt because the door flew open and you flew out. It took us a moment to realize you were gone; it was the wind that made us catch on. Luckily you were so small all the cars ran straight over you and the wheels missed you." _

That hadn't stopped the ambulance. I was rushed to Forks little hospital where my hysterical crying was greeted by Dr Cullen. Carlisle is an amazing doctor and he looks like a movie star. He has blond hair that is as shiny as diamond and his skin literally sparkles. His eyes, however, are just heavenly; I swear they're as blue as ocean, the kind of eyes you can drown in. All in all, Carlisle Cullen is the sexiest man alive. (Don't worry, Edward knows I think his Dad's hot; everyone does, even some of the guys in town.)

"_Well Bella, I'd say you're extremely lucky." _ He knew I couldn't understand him, even as a two year old I was lost in his eyes – that and I could barely talk – but he still spoke to me like I was an adult. _"You split your head open, pretty severely but you'll live." _His smile was dazzling. _"Lots of cuts and bruises, a minor concussion and a slightly cracked rib, but as I said you'll live. You're lungs on the other hand may not survive all this crying!" _ Carlisle was always a tease but at two years old I did not appreciate it. There were two little boys sitting on the bed beside mine; one playing a hand held video game and the other staring at me with a crease between his emerald green eyes. The boy with the green eyes got up, tousled his bronze hair and came to stand beside my bed. He put his little hand on top of mine:

"_Why are you crying? You're too pretty to be sad." _ His gaze was intense, so much so that my tears subsided and I looked into his deep eyes. _"I hurt." _ He frowned as if he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. _ "But that's why my daddy's here." _His gaze drifted momentarily to Carlisle before returning to my eyes. _"You have to be brave and let him sew up your head and then he'll make you not sore anymore. I promise." _ His smile was crooked, even then, as he squeezed my hand very gently bringing a slight pink blush to my pale, tear stained cheeks. Carlisle laughed, I hadn't noticed but he'd moved away from the bed with my parents – they knew each other already; Forks is not exactly the biggest town. _"This is my son Edward, and that's Jasper." _He beckoned to the blond, older, boy playing video games who got up shyly and came to stand by his brother. _"Boys, this is Bella. She's Chief Swan's daughter." _The two boys smiled up at Charlie in admiration – of course, every boy wants to be a cop.

Edward looked back to me only a split second after he'd looked at Charlie. _"It's going to be okay Bella, we'll all be here, we won't leave until you feel better." _Who knew a two year old could be so ... intense? Is that the right word, I don't know but regardless, that was the start of our very long friendship. We were inseparable after the day, and we have been ever since. Oh, and Edward didn't leave that night; when I had to stay in the hospital he too stayed, and we talked about nonsense all night long.

**//x\\**

My truck pulled noisily into the Cullen's driveway. I pulled up alongside Emmett's jeep; the only other old looking car around. (Emmett is Edward's other brother, he's the oldest. He also has to sisters, Rosalie and Alice. Edward is the middle child.) The door to the house was open – I do have a key, but the door was usually open – and Emmett was standing in the 'Entrance Hall' with their Mom, Esme. Esme was standing back as Emmett was hanging a painting of what looked to be a giraffe.

"Bella!" Esme rushed forward to hug me and kiss my forehead as she always did. Esme had always been like a mom to me, especially when my mom left. Emmett nodded loosely in my direction.

"Yo, Bella-pop!" I rolled my eyes; he knew how much that annoyed me.

"'Sup, Em." I complicated Esme's shirt before climbing the stairs. I stopped midway and turned back to face Esme and Emmett. "Hey Em, the picture's crooked." I winked at him as he growled before carefully – and I mean carefully – jumping the last few steps a knocked once, waited all of a second and pushed into Edward's room.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I stripped back the covers and rolled by eyes as Edward groaned as he turned to face my, his hair sticking up all over the place. I threw him the robe from the chair beside his desk and pulled it over his 'pyjamas' – he only wears boxers to bed.

"What the fuck Bells? You should've called. I'd have gotten up and dressed and made pancakes or something." He sat up looking a little daze as I sat down next to him.

"I did call, I left a message. I also stopped by the diner on the way here and picked up pancakes and four types of syrup." I presented the pancakes in front of Edward and reached into m back pulling out two glass bottles; apple and lemon pop, their favourite.

"Ah, Bells, you know me to well." Edward smiled at me as I passed him a bottle. "Thanks, you're the best." I returned the smile before tucking into the diner's famous chocolate chip pancakes.

Once we'd finished our pancakes and cleared away the trash, we sank back onto the bed and gave me a look I knew all too well.

"Edwar-" I started but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Bella please! You know how this party is going to go. We'll split for an hour and have 'guy time' – well 'girl time' in your case, then we'll come together, get completely smashed and someone will end up A) injured B) pregnant and at least half of the people there will pass out. Please can we just stay here?! We'll watch Harry Potter one through five and I won't even laugh when you blush because Tom Felton does that 'evil eye' thing that you think is hot!" He hardly took a breath, he sounded desperate. I sighed.

"Edward, I promised Ang I'd go, at least for the bit where the guys and girls separate. And you know Ben will kill you if you don't turn up for that." Edward thought for a moment, and he thought hard; he looked like he was doing math.

"Okay, well how about we go for the first hour. Then we can leave at nine, swing by the diner and grab some cheesecake – lemon and raspberry – and then come home and watch movies with popcorn." I sighed again but Edward knew he'd won this one and pulled me into a tight hug. "You rule Bella, thanks."

"Okay, one condition?" Edward nodded so eagerly that I forced myself not to laugh. "I get to choose what shirt you wear." I laughed when Edward considered it for a moment before agreeing.

Truth be told I didn't want to go to the party either; Jessica was a complete bitch, second only to the queen of 'ho town', Lauren. 'Girl time' consisted of us sitting round in a circle giggling about guys and each time one girl, sometimes two, was unlucky enough to be given a 'challenge' that was to be completed by the next party. It was like a slumber party on crack. But the thought of coming home – the Cullen's house is home to me – and just kicking back with Edward was making the night seem bearable.

**A/N ;** Well?! I know, it's pretty boring but the next couple of chapters is where the plot starts. It's short for a reason; it's only an introduction (-:

I want to warn you now that this is NOT going to be solely a Bella/Edward fic, it's going to be a love triangle between Edward/Bella/Carlisle.

As for the plot, basically something is going to happen and Bella will stop talking and Edward tries to help her, obviously, and so does Carlisle since he's her doctor and that's all I'm telling you for now. xD

Let me know what you think? Reviews get a big hug :D

-- Sophie x


	2. Chapter 2 : Responding

**I do not own twilight. Nor do I own these characters – Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward's POV**

Alcohol and drugs and not a lot a clothes, this was the atmosphere. I mean, who comes to a part in underwear?! Seriously, I _am _a guy and I _am_ sober but Brooke Taylor looks ridiculous. What is she wearing? Did she steal those panties from her Grandma? Bella said vintage is supposedly in and if vintage means hideous then sure, it's in. Shit, I do sound gay. What the hell. Bella has to be the only girl here who is moderately dressed. And I'm not just saying that because I bought her the dress.

We walked past the shop every day from the day we started school – even after we both got our license. She insisted that every day we stop so she could look in the window and admire the dresses, every day she would point out which of the dresses was her favorite and every day we would walk away, her with a slight frown. Flawless Fitting's was the only shop in Forks and it was extortionately priced – well the clothes were _flawless_. So, for Bella's sixteenth birthday (which was two weeks ago) I dragged my sisters – Rosalie and Alice – much to my both of my brother's amusement, to the store and chose Bella the perfect dress. Bella's face, when she'd seen the box, had been priceless.

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" I handed her the box, the silver paper crinkled under Bella's fingers as she took the parcel. She sighed - I'd expected as much._

"_Edward, we talked about this. I said no presents!!" She had protested in the same manner to each of my siblings in turn – Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett – and my Parents too when they'd each handed her wrapped presents. I had been extremely excited for her to get my gift. It had been a very long night – Bella had typically gotten a paper cut on Esme and Carlisle's gift that was pretty deep and had to be bandaged; lucky my dad's a doctor with Bella around! I was practically buzzing when I handed the box to her. She opened it cautiously and awkwardly because of the bandage on her finger but the moment the paper slipped to the floor her mouth formed a small 'o' and her huge eyes drifted to mine. "Edward? You, you didn't? Did you?" Her voice was trembling slightly, I was scared she might faint._

"_Open it and see." I flashed her the mysterious, crooked smile that was my signature. She gulped and untied the silk ribbon that surrounded the champagne colored cardboard. The box lid slid off smoothly the Bella lifted out the black fabric, her fingers lingering on the spangled silver edging. Her smile was as big as the sun as she jumped up (managing not to fall – I was proud) and wrapped around me, squeezing tight. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward! It's perfect! You really didn't need to do this for me. I love it, really." She was happy that there were tears in her eyes – the happy kind, and my smile couldn't have been wider. When Bella was happy, I was happy._

As Bella sashayed in front of me laughing with Ang, while Eric and I trailed behind, I couldn't quite keep my eyes of her. Bella was beautiful, that was nothing new to me; God had been generous. But tonight she looked especially stunning. This was the first time I'd seen her in the dress and it fitted perfectly. The silk hugged her body, accentuating what I didn't know was there. I hadn't realized how much I was staring until Eric nudged me.

"Hey dude, stop staring at your girlfriend's ass and talk to me." My eyes left Bella and met Eric's. I was surprised at his word choice; everyone knew that Bella and I were just friends – well friends in the loosest term. We were a lot more than _just friends_ but there was nothing romantic about our relationship. We'd shared our first kiss when we were eleven because we knew we could trust each other but it wasn't meant to mean anything. I was a little – a lot? – speechless at Eric's accusation until I realized it was a joke. I shook my head and gave the most convincing laugh I could.

"Shut up man." I jogged awkwardly away from Eric to catch up with Bella who was standing laughing with Ang and Alli. Alli was Bella's cousin and they were pretty close, we dated for a while when we were thirteen but it didn't go anywhere.

"Hey!" Bella's smile was pretty, and apparently contagious as the sight of it lifted the corners of my own mouth. I leant against the wall – you know the way you see all the cool guys doing in the movies? – and ruffled Alli's hair, it annoys the hell out of her.

"Hey Bells, Ang, Alli. All looking gorgeous, as usual." I winked at Alli who was scowling profusely at me.

"Hello Edward. Being a dick, as usual." She flipped her hair at me, turned and stalked away. I rolled my eyes at her back. I'd always been nice to Alli. She was gorgeous and could be really sweet but my god was she feisty! Alli was a good laugh though, even more so when she was drunk – she would do **anything**.

"Edward, be nice!" Bella scolded me. I know she didn't mean it, she knew that Alli still had a crush on me and was a little stung that I didn't reciprocate. I sent my dazzling smile in Bella's direction.

"B, I'm always nice. Ain't I Ang?" Angela and I had always gotten on really well. She was dating Eric, and her brother was Ben – two of my best guy friends.

"Sure whatever." She laughed and rolled her eyes, waving goodbye as she trotted to Eric's side. I watched her go and heard Eric's greeting which made me avert my eyes quickly:

"Those two flirting again?"

"When aren't they?! They better hurry up and just admit that they have feel-"

"**SO!**" I practically shouted it at Bella who looked at me startled. Luckily I was saved by Lauren shouting for the girls and guys to separate. "So I'll meet you at the car at nine?" Bella nodded before turning away. She obviously could see how much I was dreading going to the guys room so she turned back and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Edward, they won't bite you know? Just have fun. Get drunk! We'll stay at the diner until you're parents are asleep, they'll never know." She winked and ran off with the other girls. Of course Bella would think I was nervous about going with the other guys. Well that wasn't it. I was nervous about what I'd felt when I heard Ang and Eric talking and it was terrifying me.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay! Okay!" Lauren Mallory was the dictionary definition of slut. (Noun; 1. A dirty, slovenly woman. 2. An immoral or dissolute woman; prostitute. – either one was fitting.) She was perched on top of a table, her legs, clad with what could only be described as stripper boots, crossed beneath her. "So first of all he was **way** bigger than Tyler! He has this thing with licking though, he kept licking my stomach and then …" I zoned out. I didn't want to hear all about Lauren and Jack Kelt having sex in the gym closet. I couldn't help but think about Edward, I was worried. He seemed physically scared of hanging with the guys. It was weird – Edward was never scared. He's always been really tough; he beat up anyone who deserved it without blinking. He was protective, but never scared. While I was mulling this over I hadn't realized the conversation had turned to the subject of my thoughts. I was brought back to reality with a jab in the ribs – thanks Ang.

"Wh-what?!" I looked at Ang who wordlessly motioned to Lauren and her clones – Jessica and Meaghan. I turned to face them.

"Edward…" Lauren prompted me. Of course they would want to talk about Edward. Every girl in school thought he was hot and almost every girl had hit on him at one point. When he spoke they hung on to every word but that was nothing compared to the times he read monologues in English class. _"I practically had an orgasm." _ That had been Lauren's response to his Macbeth.

"What about him?" I hated that I was behind in the conversation, especially a conversation about Edward; girls hated the fact Edward and I were best friends, they didn't understand why it was me and not them. Lauren rolled her eyes at my ignorance and her clones mimicked the action.

"Is he good?" My expression stayed blank, how was I supposed to know what she meant? Lauren's look turned to frustration. "In bed. Is Edward good in bed." Well that was blunt and to the point. I sighed.

"Lauren, Edward and I aren't like that. We're best friends and that's it." Lauren looked scandalized.

"Oh come on! No friends with _benefits situation_ going on?!" I shook my head and Lauren's morphed into pity. "Aww, that's so sad! You've never?" I shook my head again. Edward and I had never had sex. We'd _experimented_ at times when we were drunk but I was still a virgin and Edward was too. "Well then, "Well then, you are quite deprived!" That was an impressive word for Lauren's dictionary – I suppressed the smile that played my lips. "Luckily for you, _I_ have the perfect solution!" If my groan was audible, I wasn't surprised. I knew what was coming next. "Bella gets our challenge this week!!"

Lauren thought this was a good thing? She thought wrong. I didn't want to play their stupid _challenge_ game. I wanted to leave now for the diner but according to my watch there was another ten minutes before we joined the guys.

"Okay Bella, here's what you've got to do!" I braced myself. "You have to seduce Edward and get him to tell you what the guys talk about in their meetings."

"Is there really any need for me to _seduce_ him? Can't I just get him to tell me?" Lauren shook her head solemnly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If Edward just told you the guys would slaughter him! If there's sex involved – or something similar – then they can't blame them. Men are hunters." My heart was racing. How could I do this? Sure we'd done things when we were drunk but I'd never initiated them. I could just tell Edward …

"Oh and Bella?" Lauren was standing over me now. "You can't tell Edward what you're doing. If you do – and believe me we'll know, we always know – we'll embarrass you so much you'll want to leave town. Next Saturday – our next party, at Jessica's house. Be done by then." She gave me a glare that brought the phrase _if looks could kill_ to mind. I gulped. The look of detest was gone almost instantaneously and replaced by Lauren's sickly sweet, very fake smile. "Now, we join." She flounced out of the room, flocked by her minions and left me there; my heart beating one hundred miles and hour and my cheeks a bright, rosy, red.

**Edward's POV**

"You okay?" Bella's head whipped up, her cheeks were blushed and her eyes nervous. Something was clearly wrong. She didn't answer for a moment and in that moment several emotions crossed her pale face; she was thinking about something, she picked up her glass and took a sip. She took a deep breath, or was it a sigh? I didn't have much time to think it over; she spilled the lemon and lime pop all over her. "Oh My God." I rushed round the table, armed with napkins. "Thank god we changed." We'd changed from our party clothes in the car. It had been Bella's idea; I was completely trashed in the car. Eric had gotten me very drunk so Bella had driven. I was a little more sober now. As far as I knew she hadn't drunk anything much. "You okay Bells?" She raised her head and smiled, it wasn't a normal Bella smile though, it was different.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just a little … sticky." Bella licked some of the pop from her index finger and wrapped it around one of the curls that framed her face. I was suddenly very aware that Bella was wearing a white shirt which had succumbed to the pop and gone very see through. I was even more aware that Bella was wearing a red bra, a red, very lacy bra. Let's just say it wasn't only my eyes that noticed; my entire body was responding and with Bella, that never happened.

**A/N : **

**So this chapter didn't go as far into the plot as I had originally planned but don't worry the plot is coming ;-)**

**This is kind of an introduction into Edward getting feelings for Bella and then in a few chapters we'll bring in Carlisle … and make him do bad, bad things :D**

**-- Sophie**

**3 **


	3. Chapter 3 : Play Dumb, Cullen

**I don't own twilight, I don't own characters, I just own the plot. :)**

**Edward's P.O.V**

She did **not** just do that. Please tell me I'm imagining things. Oh God, I know for a fact I'm not imagining things, she did it. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Isabella Marie Swan just wiped chocolate sauce ... from my thigh. My left thigh – if that makes any difference to your life. Okay, that was not the weird part; Bella quite often touches me and I don't freak out, but if you'd seen her eyes – and were a guy – you would have freaked out too. Bella doesn't do sexy, ever. And she especially doesn't do sexy to me. Apparently tonight, though, she does.

She stared at me through her lashes, which were very long and thick and dark. I took a deep breath and shifted in my seat. I had a huge urge to lean across the table and kiss her. Well, more than that but I won't go into details. I contained myself. Where are my car keys? In my pocket. In my pocket beside Bella's hand. Well, hell.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was **not** doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I have to stop this; no more. Yep, I'm going to stop this **now**. Totally going to stop it. Right. Now. Uhmm ... why did my hand just find its way onto his thigh? Okay, got to stop moving my hand. It can't go any further. Bella ... Bella, stop it. BELLA! Ah, hell. I'm practically talking to myself.

Why aren't I stopping this? I need to get my hand and take it **off** of his thigh. Wait, is it still his thigh when it's that high up. Is he ... no, he can't be. This Edward we're talking about; that doesn't happen around me. No, no, no. Got to think of something else.

Those are nice pants he's wearing. Pants ... I wonder what's under them ... Great change of topic, Bella. Talk ... start a conversation.

"So, what are Esme and Carlisle doing this weekend?" Oh. My. God. What. The. Hell. When did my voice get so deep ... and husky ... and sexy. WHEN?! I can't believe I just sounded like that. Someone. Kill. Me. Now.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Fuck ... that was hot.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"They're driving out to Portland tonight, to visit Mom's cousins." He sounded like he was trying to keep his voice steady. Maybe he was ... nope, nope. He couldn't be.

I nodded at his answer; I couldn't risk talking again. I needed a plan, a plan of action. I had to _seduce_ Edward. I was so **not** sleeping with him though. I ran through everything I knew about Edward – which was a lot, considering how long we'd been friends. Just think Bella.

**Edward's P.O.V**

What the hell is she thinking about so intently?! She looks like she's going to pop a haemorrhage any second. Maybe she's thinking about me ... wait, why would she be? Well yeah, maybe she is. We _are_ best friends. Her hair looks great like that. Alice did well. And her ass ... that's nothing to do with Alice. Wait. What. The. Fuck. Edward?! She's your best friend. Contain yourself.

**Bella's P.O.V**

His favorite color is blue ... well he says he likes when I wear blue. His favourite music ... he likes pretty much anything. He likes baseball. He likes Shakespeare. He wants to be a photographer. He – GOAL! Did I seriously just thing _goal_?! Ugh. I'm such a loser sometimes.

Backtrack. Edward wants to be a photographer. And ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! I need a life.

//x\\

**Edward's P.O.V**

Home. Home, sweet home. I can _contain myself_ in private ... shit. Bella's staying tonight. In my bed. Mmm ... stop thinking like that Edward. Stop it. Maybe I can have a moment with Emmett or Jazz before I have to go to bed with Bella. That sounds nice ... Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Edward.

I hit myself on the head (the one on my shoulders). Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"Bug," I muttered weakly. I cut the engine and we both left the car. I locked it before preceding towards the house behind Bella. Behind Bella ... hmmm ... Wait. Did I seriously just moan out loud? Or was I imagining it? Nope, it was definitely out loud. Well, hell.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Did he just moan? That was hot. God, I sound like freaking Paris Hilton. I collected myself mentally. I don't want to sound like some porn star when I talk.

"Edward, are you okay?" That sounded normal – only a little deeper than usual.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

**Edward's P.O.V**

Shit. She totally noticed. Play dumb, Cullen. Maybe I just don't look well or something ...

"Well, you kinda just, uh, moaned." Is she blushing? Damn, that's hot. Well. How to get out of this one ... I just moaned. Bella just noticed.

Hey ground, swallow me up now. Please.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Am I blushing? My cheeks feel hot. Speaking of hot ... no, Bella. Stop that. He hasn't answered me, why? Oh gosh, maybe I was hearing things and he didn't moan and now I sound like an idiot.

"Oh, you heard that too?" Huh? Did he expect me to buy that? Really? Well, I'll go with it.

"Yeah, must have been Emmett or something." I looked back at Edward. He was blushing. Edward doesn't blush.

"Emmett, or whatever girl he's got home tonight." Edward grinned and I reciprocated. Anytime Esme and Carlisle were away Emmett had a girl home. It was never the same girl.

Emmett was the oldest Cullen, followed by Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and lastly, Alice. There was only a year between each sibling and they were all close. He was well experienced in the girl department. Some of the noises coming from his room when his parents were away were enough to last you a life time. Emmett wasn't one for commitment; he never so much as kissed the same girl twice. All of the Cullens were gorgeous, they had two beautiful parents and the good looking genes had passed to each and every one of the kids. I totally understood why Emmett had girls bowing at his feet wherever he went. I'd kissed Emmett before, on a dare, and he was still one of the best kisses I'd had to date. I'd also kissed Jasper and while he wasn't as experienced as Emmett he was just as amazing. Having kissed all three Cullen boys, I couldn't pinpoint who was better. The only one I'd been remotely romantically involved with was Emmett. I was 5, he was 7. We'd dressed up in our best Sunday church outfits, I'd put a white dish towel over my head and Jasper (who had been four) had married us while the rest of the Cullen's dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs – except Edward because of course, five year old boys **do not cry**. It hadn't gone anywhere.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Good save, Cullen. Why am I referring to myself by my last name? Actually, why am I referring to myself at all? Ah, hell. I'm just confusing myself now. Subject change.

Who does Emmett have home today? He was talking about some girl, Irene, Isla, Ira, Irina. That was it, Irina. Maybe that's her. Maybe not - with Emmett you never know. We walked up the steps to the porch, the door was locked. Bella pulled her keys out of her pocket, hers are always handy and mine and usually buried deep in the depths of my pockets.

The minute the door was open we knew Emmett was home. And we knew he wasn't home alone. Shaking our heads we headed into the kitchen. That's where our family usually sits to watch TV and stuff, especially when Emmett has a girl home; the kitchen is the farthest room from his. Jasper and Alice were watching some movie and Rosalie was on the phone while painting her toe nails. They all looked up as we walked in. Alice ran over to Bella and hugged her before fixing her hair, typical Alice. Rosalie waved and Jasper ... smirked. Ah, hell.

**Alice's P.O.V**

_What has she been doing?! Her hair, ugh. Seriously, how can someone mess their hair up so much at a par- OMG! SHE DIDN'T! WHO?!_

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

_Bella's curves are killer. Why doesn't Edward see it. It does my head i – ugh! Smudge! Whoops!_

**Jasper's P.O.V**

_Well, well, well, what have they been up to? Looks like Eddie here is taking a leaf out of Emmett's book, and thank god it's with Bella. It's about time._

**Bella's P.O.V**

What. The. Hell? They know. They totally know. Wait, why am I feeling guilty? We haven't done anything! Yet. All I did was touch his thigh and a little bit higher ...

"Come on Bells, let's go upstairs." That was it. They all erupted into fits of laughter. I raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here?" The laughing stopped. Jasper and Alice looked at each other and then both turned to Rosalie who rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you back Steph, I need to deal with my little brothers and sisters." She snapped the very pink, very glittery cell phone shut and pulled the little foam toe dividers from her freshly painted toes and walked over to us. She turned us around and started marching us towards the door with the air of authority of a mom.

"Now, you two go upstairs and have fun." She stopped at the door and we continued. "Just don't be too loud now, ya hear?!" She shouted at us and once again the room exploded with laughter. I turned back and opened my mouth to protest but Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. We didn't bring it up again, Edward was lost in his own thoughts and I had a plan to make. For this plan to work though I needed:

1. Time alone.

2. To look amazing.

So I told Edward I was going for a shower, grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Oh god. Why? Why did they do this to me? Bella and I are **just friends**. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. That is it. Friends. Period. We were just friends.

Bella did look pretty hot tonight. And I think she was pretty drunk. Why else would she be running her hand so far up my thigh that she may as well have grabbed my dick? Mmm ... let's not go there? Who am I kidding, I want to go there! I want _her_ to go there. Luckily for me, and her, and our friendship, she's in the shower – where she _can't_ go there. Have to get my mind of things. Pictures. I'll take pictures. I grabbed my camera from the nightstand and stepped out onto my balcony to take pictures of the moon – it was beautiful.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Nice and clean, I stepped out of the shower. My hair smelled of strawberries and my body smelt of the caramel body wash that I adore. I scrunched my hair and towel dried it. I put on my bra and panties – red lace. I applied my normal bedtime makeup – yep, I wear makeup to bed, if something happens in the middle of the night I want to look my best. A little foundation, some eyeliner, a touch of mascara and moisturising lip balm don't do any harm. I turned around and rifled through my bag, searching for my nightdress. It wasn't there. I figured I'd dropped it on the bed, no big deal. Edward had seen me in my underwear a hundred times and who knew, tonight it may be exactly what I needed.

I left the bathroom and walked into Edward's room, he was out on the balcony taking pictures. I sidled up to the bed, dropping my towel on it and searched for my nightgown. I was so sure I'd packed it but it was nowhere in sight. I sighed but figured it wasn't a problem; I'd borrow a shirt from Edward. It would ruin my plans though; it was hard to be sexy in a baggy shirt. I walked over to the balcony and stepped out into the chilly air, wrapping my arms around me.

"Hey Edward, I forgot my PJs, can I borrow a shirt?" Edward nodded as he turned around.

"Su-" His face was shocked and his eyes opened a mile. I started to tell him to close his mouth or he'd swallow a bug but was interrupted by the clatter as his camera hit the ground. I looked down at it and bent down to pick it up but the crash seemed to have brought Edward back to earth and he too bent down. He looked at me, his eyes filled with something I'd never seen before. I bit my lip.

"Wow." His voice came out a whisper.

**A/N – What a cliff hanger! :O Okay, well not really. XD So I had planned to have Bella do her **_**plan**_** (which I'm leaving a secret but if you follow me on twitter itssophieyall, you'll get hints.), but I decided not to! XD So one thing I want you to pay kinda close attention to is Emmett, who's the girl he's got home? That girl is going to play an important role later on sooo :D**

**Well I have my iTunes on shuffle and Blah Blah Blah just came on, ironic huh? XD**

**See ya! **

**-- Sophie.**


End file.
